


The Daddy Issue

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick tag to 6.18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this past week's episode, yet one thing jumped out at me. The Daddy issue... Why do we miss such important moments? I know they can't show everything, but this was a big one. My annoyed muse spawned this story.

A light breeze gave the early evening just the slightest chill. Grace leaned on the chairs, facing the ocean. Steve could hear Lou deliver the punch line of a clearly adult joke, followed by an awkward laugh from Jerry and then the boisterous complaints of Kono who claimed Lou had told the joke wrong. The team had gathered to unwind after being booted from Kamekona's tables. They were taking up space from other paying customers after all.

Grace had been outside alone for a good 20 minutes. Danny had sent Steve to check on her while he finished giving Charlie a bath. Sand and boys never mixed well in his opinion. Steve knew his partner was just as beat as his little boy. He'd probably sack out in the guest room as soon as he tucked Charlie in bed. It had been a long day for everyone. Chin and Abby had already called it a night.

Steve watched Grace, unsure of what to say. He could tell by her stance now and her earlier body language that she had something on her mind. She'd been distant with her father after seeing his arm bandaged. He figured she was upset about him getting injured.

"Hey Gracie, why are you out here by yourself?"

He felt like he'd said the wrong thing already.

She didn't look at him. "I'm tired of people lying to me."

Steve nodded, giving her space.

"Dad isn't fine."

"He will be, Grace. It was just a scratch."

"That's what he always says." Now she turned to face him, eyes narrowed.

"You should listen to your dad." He could have kicked himself for letting those words escape.

Grace wasn't impressed. "But you know it isn't true, Uncle Steve."

Arms crossed, her frown grew deeper.

"He got shot today. Don't say it was nothing."

The silence continued on Steve's part. He had no idea what to say.

Grace kept going, clearly needing to vent.

"And this whole thing with Charlie. To him, Stan is his real daddy. Danno is just a fun guy who takes us places. Charlie doesn't really understand. And Dad knows it."

Steve had to close his eyes for a second, his chest tight. This hurt him too.

"Hey, Charlie's just a little guy. He'll get it some day. Your dad understands this."

He knew it wasn't enough, but it was all he had.

"I want Danno to be okay _now_." She raised her voice.

Flickering shadows from the house lights made it tough to see her face, but he knew she was crying.

"Come here, Gracie." He walked closer and held out his arms.

She didn't hesitate, stepping into his embrace.

"It's gonna be okay." He could feel her nod against him, and he wished he knew some magick words.

Steve pulled away and motioned to the chairs. Grace followed his lead and sat beside him.

"What about you, Grace? You okay?"

She shrugged.

"Come on, that's not an answer." He nudged her, hoping his half a smile was contagious.

She sighed. "Charlie's always been my brother. But now - now he's Danno's son too. That means -"

Grace stopped, looking away. She rubbed her arms like she was cold.

"That means Mom and Dad - "

He could tell she was struggling, but didn't rush in to save the day. When it came to this, all he could do was listen.

Her next words came out in a rush. "Mom cheated on Stan."

To Steve it felt like Grace was saying this out loud for the first time. As tough as it was, it meant a lot to him to be the one to hear it. His chest tightened for a good reason this time. She trusted him.

"I always wanted them to get back together." Her voice drifted, and it seemed like maybe she still hadn't quite let go of that particular dream. "But why would my Mom lie to my Dad about Charlie? Didn't she know it would hurt?"

A response was required here. Steve cleared his throat, stalling. Her eyes softened, and he knew she could tell it was difficult for him to answer, but she wasn't letting up.

"And don't say it's complicated either. I've heard that too many times, Uncle Steve."

He opened his mouth and repeated a version of what he'd told Danny more than once. A lame answer, no doubt, but partly the truth. "Your mom did what she thought was best for your brother."

To his surprise, Grace nodded, seeming to accept what he said. But then she just about killed him.

"But what about what's best for my Dad?"

Steve didn't think he'd ever loved this not so little girl more.

With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "That's where we come in, Grace. Why don't we go check on Danno, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

The house was quiet. Everyone had said their good-byes and gone home. No one had seen Danny again after he went upstairs to give Charlie a bath. They figured he'd passed out from the excitement of the day.

 

They were right.

 

The light in the guest bath was still on, exhaust fan chugging away. Steve crept carefully along the hall, Grace at his heels. Cracked him up how stealthy she'd become. The techniques he'd taught her she'd perfected with ease. Danny was going to have a fun if she ever decided to sneak out with her friends.

 

Steve held up his arm to signal for Grace to stop. Danny and Charlie were both fast asleep.

 

She whispered. "I'm gonna get my phone. Don't wake them."

 

The scene before them was well worth capturing. But Steve didn't have it in him to let Grace pull one over on her dad. Danny didn't like his picture being taken, especially ones without his knowledge.

 

He smiled and watched his best friend and his son sacked out on the guest bed for another minute or two. Charlie covered with an afghan, and Danny half curled up beside him, feet hanging over the edge of the bed like he'd only intended to sit there until he was sure his son was asleep. Steve wondered what Danny looked like as a little boy because right now they were every bit the picture of father and son.

 

Walking softly over to the bed, Steve leaned in close to his friend. "Danny...hey. Hey, buddy. You guys stayin over?"

 

Danny's breathing changed slightly. Steve took this as a sign to continue.

 

"You sleeping here with Charlie?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"I knew you were awake."

 

"Arm hurts."

 

"It would help if you stop laying on it."

 

"Fell asleep."

 

"Grace is coming back with her phone."

 

"So what, it's practically attached -" Danny opened one eye.

 

Steve grinned. "She's gonna take a picture."

 

"No way." Danny slowly extricated himself from his spot beside Charlie. He didn't want to wake his son.

 

Wobbly upon standing, Danny went white and sat back down on the bed.

 

"You alright?" Steve had held out his arms to make sure Danny didn't fall.

 

"Head rush."

 

They both looked at Charlie. Thankfully the boy was still sound asleep.

 

Danny shook his head slowly and smiled. "Don't know where he gets it. Sleeps like a log."

 

Their eyes met. And they both had the same thought. _Maybe they once slept like that too_.

 

"Uncle Steve!" A disappointed Grace appeared in the doorway, her loud voice cut off quickly when she saw Charlie still sleeping. Her next words were said more softly, but with a definite edge. "You woke him up. _Traitor_."

 

She poked Steve in the ribs.

 

"I will neither confirm nor deny." He smirked.

 

Unimpressed, Grace punched his arm.

 

"Ow!" Steve covered his mouth as soon as the sound escaped.

 

All eyes were on Charlie as he shifted in bed. They were met with a huge smile. "Why's everybody in my room?"

 

Which came out in the most adorable, sleepy little kid slur.

 

"They wanted to tell you good night, buddy." Danny ruffled Charlie's hair.

 

"Nightie night." Charlie grinned even wider.

 

"G'night, Charlie. I hope the bed bugs don't bite." Grace wrinkled her nose.

 

"Good night." Steve fought a giggle.

 

"There's bugs in here?" Charlie sat up, but he wasn't scared. He lifted the covers, curious about said bugs, peering over the bed before his dad grabbed him.

 

"No, no your sister is kidding." Danny slid closer to resettle his son. "It's time for bed, Tiger."

 

Charlie nodded, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, Danny turned back to his daughter and best friend, the beginnings of a frown on his face.

 

"You two." Danny waved his hand between them and then pointed toward the door. "Outta here now."

 

"But Danno." Grace whined.

 

"It's past your brother's bed time."

 

"Need my beauty sweep." Charlie chirped. "That's what Mommy always says."

 

Everyone looked at him, and Grace burst out laughing.

 

"All right, you guys! Enough." Danny grumbled, trying not to lose his cool.

 

Steve lingered in the hallway, waiting for Danny finish getting Charlie back to sleep. It was rare that he saw his partner so relaxed. He held his breath and listened as father and son said their good nights. And his heart melted just a little.

 

"I love you, Daddy."

 

"I love you more, buddy."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I'd love to know your thoughts. Until next time...


End file.
